User blog:Wallpacapaca/T-Shirt (Flip the Script Feb'19)
Hi everyone, Clark here with my FTS entry! It's called T-Shirt and I hope you guys like it! Just a note because I know you're going to be grading my grammar and spelling I live in Canada and we spell things the right way unlike you Americans so if you see words like colour or favourite and think "there shouldn't be a u there-" think again because yes there should and Americans spell eVERYTHING WRONG- Okay now that I've pissed off half of the people judging this I hope you all enjoy! --- When Faelle awoke to the sun streaming through the window, she immediately knew something was up. Her curtains were always closed, and pitch black; the sun would never stream through. As she sat up she stretched her arms up high over her head and fluttered over to her mirror to tame the messy poof of her hair. God, she hated her aunt for making her add so many unnecessary extensions to seem more “like a future fairy queen should”, like ugh gross who even cares about that? When her hair was finally out of her face, she finally had a chance to look around and realize everything wrong in the room. Her twin-sized, black sheeted, three mattress high bed had been replaced with a large king size, fit for any of the princes at the school, and none of her punk band posters were adorning the wall. Her vanity was covered in makeup supplies, and looking in the closet her clothes were all missing. What was happening? It wasn’t just her. Looking, at the other side, the modest decor of her roommate Nonie Cissus had gone missing; replaced with solid gold and just as egotistical wall tapestries. Was this even her room? Faelle didn’t remember having a fling with some prince or princess last night, right? Sure she got into a lot of other people’s beds, but they never leave her alone in the morning. It was hard for her to pick out an outfit she wasn’t embarrassed to be seen in from the closet. God, this was full of suits and ascots, where were the rips and tears? She briefly considered going to class in her pajamas, until a simple pair of jeans and a black button-down shirt caught her attention. Wasn’t her normal style, but it would have to do. Before she had a chance to hit the castleteria for breakfast, she heard the first-period bell ring. Flying through the school hallways, she soon realized she wasn’t on course to her first period Crownculous, but rather to Good Kingdom Management. Confused, she took a seat she felt would be hers, and listened to the White Queen prattle on about which crowns look best with which complexions, and what villains not to wage war with. “I can see you all on your MirrorPhones, but remember a good ruler must know these simple things if they want to succeed in life!” Yuck, who let her be the boring teacher of such a boring course? Looking around the class, she noticed no one else in the room belonged there either. Whether they were not future queens or kings, or simply known rebels who wanted to change their fates, no one fit the mold of someone looking to know how to rule a good kingdom. The second bell rang, and Faelle was off to Hero Training. Hero Training was a class she always wanted but her aunt would never let her have. Strange, today she just knew she was in this course. No bother, she was excited to be in a class with her roommate, they had nothing together this semester. Once she was there, she realized that her roommate was nowhere to be found. Instead, was that the son of King Midas? In Nonie’s clothes? Hmm, Nonie wasn’t one to let others wear trophies for sleeping around with her, for fear others will think she’s just as cold as her father was. It was clear he noticed her as well and took a long hard look at her clothes. Yeah, she knew they weren’t hers, but they definitely weren’t his. They weren’t gold enough for him. The lunch bell rang and she was off to finally get some food in her stomach. Sure, she could have just conjured sweets anytime she wanted, but that was no way to eat breakfast. No, today was Taco Tuesday in the caf, and she was not going to let anything get in the way of her and that beautiful mana of the gods. When she arrived, things got even weirder though. Everyone was wearing the clothes of others, almost like this was some sick masquerade where all the students swapped lives for a day. That couldn’t really be what was happening, right? She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a boy, probably a prince, in her shirt. And it wasn’t just any shirt, it was the parting gift from her best friend when she moved schools from Monster High to this hell hole of a school. No one was allowed to wear that, and she felt a rage growing inside her of an evil kind. It was the last memento she had of her old life, the one she wanted to have back more than anything. Unis would forgive her if she started a fight over this, right? Yeah, it’s what he would have done too. Instead, she steeled herself and took a deep breath. Causing a scene wasn’t what a future Good King would do. Wait, what? No, no, she was no Good King, she was a Summer Faerie! Well, not to say a faerie can’t be a king, but she definitely wasn’t destined to be one. Or perhaps this was her new part to play. Gone were the days of music practices and ripped up tutus, now she had to be good and kind. She was slipping away, giving in to this new destiny, losing herself. Well, she might have, had one spoiled princess not awoken everyone from their dazes. “How dare you wear my Louis Faetton one of a kind tiara!” The screeching voice of one Polly Pea radiated through the room, directed at none other than the kind-hearted Gricelda Gothel, “So you think you’re me, but you’re still nothing more than a filthy Rebel! Unlike everyone else, I’m not afraid to fight against this curse!” So it was a curse, that’s why everyone was acting off. That was why she woke up in someone else’s bed, in someone else’s room, with someone else’s clothes, and someone else’s class schedule. Looking at the boy wearing her shirt, Faelle realized she knew him. Stirling White, the next Sugarplum Fairy. Wait no, that was wrong, he was the next Good King. This curse was messing with her head, she didn’t know what was right or wrong anymore, or who was destined to be what. All she knew at this moment was that she was not who she was meant to be. She never really was in this fairytale world, but she most certainly was not in this moment. She had to get out of here and fast. She was in the wrong story, and she could hear it now. Her aunt berating her during the holidays for missing Princessology that one day, or, god forbid, wearing comfortable pants instead of a stupid skirt. Faelle flew out of the castleteria, out of the school, trying to find something to bring her back to reality. She was searching for some kind of sign she was still herself, the drummer of Monstrous Screams, the daughter of one of the first Rebels, the simple summer faerie who hated all things cute. There was nothing. Not a single sign in sight. Fluttering around Bookend proved useless, and she was ready to give up until she felt a buzzing in her pocket. It was her old iCoffin. She didn’t use it much now, just to talk to her friends back home, but even then the MirrorNet and the Internet were connected, they just talked on there. Looking at the screen, it was a series of frantic texts. Yo, u ok I haven’t been able to get in contact with you all day Why u leaving my messages on read? Did someone steal your MirrorPad? Please pick up Faelle …'' ''I’m worried about u Unis was worried about her. The boy living her life, Stirling, he couldn’t answer to Unis, could he? After all, people from other worlds shouldn’t be included in these types of curses. I’m fine, now at least Oh thanf ghoul ur okau i was soooooooooo wrritd about u *worried I was “wrritd” about u too Oh shut up you dumb plant hugger Ily u horsebutt That’s right, no curse could take away the past. She spent hours telling him about her day, about how the world turned upside down. She didn’t even notice when she missed Creative Storytelling and Environmental Magic. Even as the sun set, she was sitting on the roof of a building in town, fighting against what the curse told her. She wasn’t a Good King or the Sugarplum Fairy, she was Faelle, and she wrote her own fate. It’s gettin late here, I think I’m gonna turn into bed Yea, I should too Thanks for talking to me You horsebutt Anytime ;) Flying back to her room, she found that she had no trouble finding it. She wasn’t headed to the room she woke up in this morning, but back to her own bed. Perhaps the curse broke at sundown? She wasn’t sure, but she knew she felt a million times better now than she had in a long time. Nonie was already fast asleep when she walked in, and Faelle found her shirt lying on her bed with a short note. “Sorry I wore this, it was the only thing of yours that fit me, but when I saw you today I could tell it bothered you. If you want to talk about any of this, you know my room and class schedule now, so you always know where to find me. I know what it’s like to live two completely different lives at the same time. ''-Stirling White'' P.S. When you have a chance can I have my clothes back? I just want to make sure they don’t get ripped, that’s not really my style but it looks great on you!” She folded up the note and put it in a small box on her vanity, filled with secret letters and notes she would send around classes to her friends back home. She took off her makeup, and clothes, and held onto her favourite shirt for a while. Maybe this was a good experience to have, after all, she might have made a friend in the boy she switched lives with. She slipped the shirt on to sleep in, and turned to her window. She opened the curtains so that when she woke up in the morning, the sun could be streaming onto her face. Category:Blog posts Category:FtSFeb19 Category:Wallpacapaca